Lady Butterfly!
by Ma'Ladybug
Summary: I suppose... I never thought about it, I guess part of me just always assumed, that as ladybug... I couldn't be akumatized. But I wasn't ladybug, the day everything fell apart. I was sadly... just me. My name is Marinette. And this is the story, of how I lost my way. (First Ladybug FanFiction! I hope you enjoy! M for safety)
1. Day 1, Marinette's POV

I suppose... I never thought about it, I guess part of me just always assumed, that as ladybug... I couldn't be akumatized. But I wasn't ladybug, the day everything fell apart. I was sadly... just me. 

My name is Marinette. And this is the story, of how I lost my way. 

"Morning papa!" I called as I ran down the steps from the apartment to the bakery. Grabbing a fluffy biscuit before kissing my father's cheek. I wasn't late...yet. But the idea of getting to class early was too good to pass up. What could I say? Being a superhero explained my tardiness...at least for myself. So being early would be a nice change. 

My father gave me a warm smile, then nodded to me before going to make some more yummy treats. The bakery was always busy in the mornings. My mother quickly descended the steps. "Mari! Wait!" She called. Holding something in her hands. 

"What is it momma?" I turned my full attention to my mother. Smiling to her. She looked excited. Then slowly showed me a necklace. 

"Look what I found today.. this was my grandmothers.. you know you remind me of her everyday..." 

I smiled. My mother had loved her grandmother dearly. They were very close before she passed away, not too long before I was born.. though I'd never met her, I respected the woman.. she helped my mother become who she was, which was pretty amazing. In her hand was a small golden necklace, a locket. Inside was a photo of my mother when she was younger, being hugged by her grandmother. As well as a beautiful small photo of a stage with a microphone one it. 

"That's amazing.. what's this photo for. " I tapped it lightly. Making my mother smile even wider. I remember being told she used to preform but figured I could ask

"Oh your great grandmother... she used to sing.. she had he most beautiful voice, just like you Mari.."

"I'm happy you found it." I felt my cheeks heat with a little embarrassment. I didn't always like to my singing voice but my mother did. 

Mother shifted. Sliding the necklace around my neck, "I want you to wear this..for her and for me. You would have loved her Mari.."

"Oh momma..." we hugged the other, all I could do was smile. Today would be a great day. I knew it. After saying goodbye i left my home. Smiling at the city around me. The weather was nice... and Paris was beautiful today. Well... it was always beautiful. As I walked to school, happy to not be rushed for once. I heard Tikki talking to me. 

"That necklace is very pretty Marinette, that was really nice of your mother to give it to you." 

"I know, my mother loved her grandmother. " I said softly. Gently holding the locket in my hand. "She was a kind woman. Always putting others before herself. I didn't get to meet her, but my mother told me stories about her when I was little. She was amazing. "

Tikki giggled, "I see why she said you're like her. "

I smiled softly. It did make me happy to think I could be someone like that... someone amazing. I mean yes ladybug was amazing... but sometimes I just.. don't think it's really the same thing. I wonder if Chat ever felt like that, under the mask.. whoever he really was

"Marinette! You're gonna be late!" Tikki said snapping me from my thoughts. Oh no... she was right!! I really went and spaced out this time.. after a squeak I ran all the way to school. 

I groaned. Sitting in my seat. Alya smirked softly as I panted. "Well. You aren't late today."

"I...guess..." after catching my breath I groaned. Sitting up. 

"Hey? What's on your neck? New necklace?"

"Mm!" I nodded. "It was my great grandmothers. My mother gave it to me today. "

"Oh that's cool, just a gift?" Alya asked. Curious as always. 

"I think so, she found it and said she wanted me to have it. Because I reminded my mother of her, but I never got to meet her. "

"That's cool. Did your mom tell you what she was like?"

"Tons, when I was little. She said she was a nice woman and that she had this amazing singing voice. Apparently she used to do concerts and get paid. " I smiled softly sharing my information. 

"Wow. That's awesome. But I don't think I've ever heard you sing Mari." Alya taped her lower lip in thought. I went to speak before Chole spoke. I guess she'd been listening...

"Well count yourself lucky! When Marinette sings you'll wish you were death, isn't that right?" She turned to her only friend. The other girl nodding. 

" she ruined our school concert with her voice. Remember Chole?"

"You're right!" The bottled blonde laughed. 

When we were younger. I'd gotten sick before a school concert. So my voice didn't sound too good... that was part of the reason I didn't sing as much as I used to. 

"Face it Marinette. Maybe your mom just doesn't know you like you think. Or maybe your grandmother sounded like a dead toad too." 

I went to speak. But Nino stood. "Chloe why don't you shut up already. No one wants to listen to _your_ voice any longer. "

"Good job babe." Alya nodded making Nino to smile wide. The teacher walked in before it got worse.

I... don't know why it bothered me so... it's not like I wasn't used to Chloe being well... herself. But that day... it seemed to hurt more. Alya told me it was okay. I nodded. But that was the issue I always nodded. I always said it was okay... it wasn't okay. I suddenly felt like all I did was push my feelings down. Now they were finally exploding inside me...

I glanced to the blonde before turning my head back to the golden locks in front of me. Adrien.. I wished for a moment I could just always be like ladybug... he'd like me then... Chloe wouldn't torment me then. It's have been easier. Wouldn't it? 

Everyone loved ladybug... but i wasn't ladybug... not really... Tikki made me ladybug. Without her.. I would just be me, the clumsy little girl, the normal... ordinary. Useless girl...I never thought about it that way before.. but Tikki had changed me too..

Did my mom notice the change...? Is that why she gave me her necklace. I sighed softly. A tear slid from my eye, I didn't even realize I had teared up.. in the end it was my own fault. I over thought and hurt myself. But that's all it took usually... a little push of negative emotions, then some thinking for them to spread. 

Someone had yelled. Gaining my attention back to reality. An akuma had entered the class from the window. The teacher screamed herself. Urging everyone to stay clam. Some still sat frozen in their seats. Others quickly fled to the back of the classroom. All wondering just who it would go after I was already ready to make a mad dash for the bathroom to change and stop whoever was going to be altered... until the dark moth landed on my locket. Fusing into it. 

"Mari!" Alya yelled. Trying to help me, but Nino held her back 

My head jerked with the sudden power. It was like when I was close to changing to lady bug, I could feel the power there... but it was opposite. Dark. Destructive. Free... I didn't feel the need to stop the bad guy anymore. I was the bad guy... almost. 

"Lady Butterly." The sickly sweet voice echoed in my head. "I am Hawk Moth, and I present to you the power to be as amazing as you always dreamt of. And the freedom to release those emotions you bottle. All I ask. Is for Ladybug and Chatnoirs Miraculous. " I went to speak. Unsure what I'd say really. Until Tikki burst from my bag. 

"Marinette! Listen to me!" Her small voice pled. A few gasped at the appearance of the giant bug like creature. "You have to transform right now! Before you're fully akumatized!"

"...I.. can't Tikki..."

"But your /ladybug/! If you don't save yourself no one can help you! Listen to me! You need to be strong! Be the ladybug I know you can be!"

"...I told you Tikki..." the moth was turning my emotions darker. I couldn't help myself... "you picked the wrong ladybug. " 

"Marinette! You can't do this!" 

Without my permission my hands went to my earrings. 

"No! You can't give me to hawkmoth! The world could be in danger if he had my powers."

 _Her_ powers...

"Tikki!" another voice yelled. A Kwami came to her side... was this Chat's kwami..

"Plagg?!" Tikki looked shocked. 

"That's it!" Hawkmoths voice echoed loudly. "Grab them both!"

I could feel my face scrunch as I held my earrings, then threw them. And with that I lost myself to the darkness. The Akuma changing me completely until only my new existence was left. Marinette, ladybug, they were both gone. Only Lady Butterfly was left. 

When I opened my eyes. I was different. Not really me... but I didn't think I was like the other akuma victims. After I took the powers.. I didn't hear him anymore. I moved freely. Hawkmoths control over me was gone like that... 

Slowly I collected Tikkis earrings. The cat Kwami was trying to take them. 

"You can't give those to hawkmoth!"

I didn't answer. Only grabbed a small compact Chloe had out. The blonde squealing and sobbing. Begging not to be hurt. No one else moved. Even adrien looked disgusted... alya was still being held away by Nino...I did this to myself. After securing the earrings in the compact. I handed it to Plagg. "Find yourself a new ladybug. " with that. I left through the open window. I would find hawkmoth. And would defeat him, alone. I would be a hero without Tikki. 


	2. Day 1 Adrien's POV

I suppose. I always thought it would be me... that if either of us was to be akumatized. It would have happened to me first. After all Plagg even said, the cat ring was for distraction. I got the Kwami of darkness. It would make too much sense for me to turn into the bad guy. But I tried not to ponder on my negative thoughts. I guess I did have a ton of things that bothered me.. after mother... life just became rough. But who's life didn't have its struggles?

Sure my life wasn't great. But it wasn't as if I had the worst life ever... I had my friends. Nino, alya, even Mari..then there was M'lady...the highlight of my day. I never expected it to be her...

My name is Adrien, and this is the story of how I lost my ladybug.

My morning started like most did now a days. With Plagg complaining that the sun was too bright, that it ruined his cat nap. Honestly all the Kwami seemed to do was sleep, eat, or make a total mess. It wasn't too terrible in exchange for being able to be free a few hours of the day. After feeding the annoying Kwami i had gotten ready for school. Showering, dressing, then going and eating my breakfast while looking over my schedule. Luckily, it was supposed to be a bit more of a free day... no extra lessons, just school. Which wasn't terrible at all. School was fun. At least for me.

The schedule called for plenty of rest. Tomorrow I had a very long and important shoot, I thought that would be my largest issue. After finishing up I was brought to the car. My bodyguard already inside, I simply sat while he drove. I'd tried to talk to him a few times. He never seemed up for a /chat/. The drive was the same. Silent, besides the light hum of the music. I'd been texting Nino, just pointless small talk. But even for that I was grateful. It all.. seemed normal.

Class had just started. Role call not even over. I glanced back to Marinette. She looked so miserable, it was shocking to see her like that. Her eyes had been on Chloe so I turned around again to face the front. It was so strange to see her sad.. she always seemed to be smiling. Expect when she was angry. Now that was something even Ladybug could have been scared of.

I decided I'd talk to her after class. Remind her to ignore Chloe. Giving into Chloe's negativity tended to only cause more trouble. I wish I'd had done it sooner. It was silent before the scream. An akuma, the class jolted in panic. Even I darted from my seat. Standing and ready to run through the door to change.

"Mari!" Alyas voice yelled, making me snap my head to the side. My eyes wide as I caught the akuma fusing with the new necklace on Mari's throat... no... not her.

Her head jolted up, a thin purple line over her eyes. Nino was holding alya away from her best friend. I took a step forward. The thought of her changing bothered me for some reason I didn't know...she was too pure to be tainted because of harsh words. That's when a small red thing zipped out infront of her.. a Kwami?! No...

"Marinette! Listen to me!" A few people gasped. Watching closely, I was stunned...frozen stiff "You have to transform right now! Before you're fully akumatized!"

"...I.. can't Tikki..." Mari said emotionally drained

"But you're /ladybug/! If you don't save yourself no one can help you! Listen to me! You need to be strong! Be the ladybug I know you can be!"

Mari... was ladybug... this whole time... she was right there?!

Plagg shifted in my shirt. "Tikki..?"

"...I told you Tikki...you picked the wrong ladybug. " I was still too stunned. I couldn't help... the doors were blocked and what could I do..

"Marinette! You can't do this!" Tikki yelled. Plagg slid around and I didn't even notice he'd left my side.

Marinette undid her earrings.

"No! You can't give me to hawkmoth! The world could be in danger if he had my powers."

"Tikki!" Plagg yelled and joined the other Kwami's side

"Plagg?!" The bug yelled before she vanished. The ladybug earrings being thrown.

My eyes widened as she was transformed. The akuma altered her, when it was over her hair was down, and she wore a butterfly mask over purple hues. A short puffed out dress that had black and purple stripes with black wings that looked like a butterfly's. Black leggings, and black boots with butterfly's on them finished the new akuma victim's look... finished lady Butterfly.

Plagg was doing his best to pick up the earrings. I went to help. Adrenaline finally kicking in but Marinette moved. Picking them up. Plagg tried to protest but she didn't grab him. Simply went to Chloe, I moved out of her way. Sneaking for the door now. Maybe if I could squeeze out Plagg could catch up and we could try to finish this. That was what had to happen. We had to save her.

"Get yourself a new lady bug."

The words made me stop. Looking over Plagg had a compact. Marinette leaving through the window. Soon after Plagg left through the window. We had to keep my cover a secret. It was silent for a moment. Before Alya threw a book at Chloe

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled loudly. Tears running down her eyes. She must have been hurt too.

No one really moved.. until the teacher informed us to go home for our safety. Alya grabbed her bag. Than Marinette's. Ignoring ninos attempt at comfort. My friend looked to me. After a beat I grabbed my own bag and followed her. "Alya!"

The girl was sobbing eventually. She sank down. I winced at this.. Nino ran up and knelt by his girlfriend. "Al..."

"I was her best friend... and I had no idea.. she was ladybug this whole time.. and now she's in trouble.."

Nino shifted and rubbed his neck, "...I'm sure Chat can save her.."

'If chat could only get out there...' I thought glumly.

Alya shook her head softly. Rubbing her eyes. "...we need to tell her parents..."

"I'll go with you babe.." Nino mumble and rubbed his neck.

"I'll go to... I just need to grab something. " I offered. The other two nodded before I ran to my locker. Sure enough... there was Plagg. The compact open as he looked to the earrings.

"...what do we do Plagg..?"

"..I dunno... she didn't take the ladybug earrings..."

"Isn't that good?"

Plagg said nothing. Then shut the compact.

"...so that's..."

"Tikki... we need to keep her safe until we can find a new ladybug."

"What about Marinette?" I demanded. There was no way I could just replace her... she was ladybug...

"We can't defeat the akuma without a ladybug.."

I shook my head. Putting the compact in my bag, "lets go, maybe there's something in her room so we can find out where she went. "

Plagg nodded. After I opened my shirt he went to his pocket and I rejoined my friends. Nino holding Alya as we walked.

"...it's funny... it almost makes too much sense that it was her.." Alya eventually said. Nino nodding.

Which only made me feel even more like an idiot. It did make sense... Mari was.. so sweet and kind, and thinking back.. when she's helped chat... she had that lady bug attitude to her.. in fact she had it often, except around me... why was that? Why was she so much clumsy in front of Adrien...?

"She was too sweet for this.." I said out loud. Not really thinking

"What do you mean?" Nino asked making me look up..

"Well. You know Marinette.. she's selfless.. kinda hearted.. this shouldn't have happened."

Alya sighed. "We need to stay positive... for her. "

Her parents had sobbed at the news.. taking her bag her mother couldn't help but weep... they were shocked. Hurt themselves. We parted ways after that.. Alya staying with her parents. Nino staying behind to keep Alya in an upbeat mood..

"Claws out Plagg.." I mumbled when the coast was clear.

I'm sorry my lady... even after looking around her room, the only thing I found was a few of my photo shoot pictures, it was kinda of adorable really.. I guess I never noticed it that way.. as Adrien I'd been in here. I'd been close to m'lady without even seeing it. And what was worse... only now did I realize... I truly loved her. Both parts of her.. and in one day I lost both.

I was about to leave her room when something cause my eye...

My umbrella.. from that first day... I slowly picked it up

' _First day of school and we already have two love birds?'_

Oh Marinette... I'm so sorry...

I've failed you m'lady..

 _ **Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please leave comments and let me know how you like it, I've been thinking about doing another version of this with Tikki being apart of the akuma change, so it's an akuma Ladybug and I'll be posting another FanFiction soon, trying to focus on Chat-Mari. Anyway! I hope you liked it!**_


	3. Update

I do believe I'd like to start this story over or delete it. If anyone would like to know what I do with this. Please leave it in a review. I might just start over all together. Or start over and make changes. Or just delete it. Again, let me know your thoughts.


	4. Update 2

Okay. So after some thought. I do believe I'm going to restart this story. However it's going to take me sometime to get back into the feel of this story.

In the time to come, I'll be updating Marinette's Kitten?(my other fan fiction) and will be starting two more being I have a muse and plot line for these new ones.

Both will be in this similar dark tone that this one had. As well as focusing on a darker and more complex plot. I'd like if you'd go read them while I try to get my ideas back for this story, but if you don't want to, that's fine. I will return to this story soon-ish.


End file.
